1, Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an analog-to-digital converter (ADC), more particularly, to a low power consumption ADC.
2, Description of the Related Art
The analog-to-digital converters (ADCs) are mainly for converting a nature analog signal to a digital signal which can be processed by, for example, a digital signal processor (DSP). Since the current wireless communication and portable devices are rapidly developed, so that the ADCs with the characteristics of middle-high sampling rate and middle-high sampling resolution are popularly applied therein.